Forbidden Step
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Usagi has been preparing herself for Crystal Tokyo for months now and everything seems to be going well. But like every fairy tale, not everything is what it seems to be. Especially not when she falls in love with one of her senshi. UsagiMichiru
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Usagi has been preparing herself for Crystal Tokoy for months now and everything seems to be going well. But like every fairy tale, not everything was what it seemed to be. Slowly everything Usagi and the senshi have worked for starts to fall apart. And that's not all. Usagi finds herself falling in love with one of her senshi.

Pairing : UsagiMichiru

A/N : This chapted is pretty short, I know. But I promise that the next one will be longer. Oh and to those who were wondering... I hate Mamoru so he's going to get into a lot of trouble (and pain) before this story is done. Also this story seems a bit dark right now but I can assure you that this is not the case. I just had to clear up how the main characters were feeling. That's also why both Usagi and Michiru keep asking themselfs obvious questions. I hope you'll like it! Please let me know what you think.

A special thanks goes out to UMfan who kept encouraging me to write this story.

* * *

**Forbidden Step**

**Prologue**

**- **Questions -

* * *

Slowly she opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling above her. Next to her Haruka was still sleeping. _'She looks so peaceful.'_ Michiru thought. She wished she could feel the same way. Lately she couldn't though. That happy feeling was gone now. That peaceful and calm feeling she always got when she was walking in the sand while staring at the sea besides her had lost it's power. 

The sea was no longer comforting her. Instead of that it seemed to be laughing at her. Even the wind which had always protected her had stopped to sooth her worries. There was nothing left of what she used to know... Nothing at all.

All she could hear were Setsuna's words which kept repeating themselfs in her head.

_Everything is fine._

_Everything seems perfect._

_The future doesn't seem to have changed at all._

_We're this close to Crystal Tokyo now._

_Our lives will be so much better then._

_'Really? How can it be much better when I didn't feel good about this to begin with?' _Michiru wondered, not bothering to come up with an obvious answer. She simply didn't know anymore.

-------

Usagi sighed, leaning against the bedroom wall. She was tired, very tired but somehow she found it impossible to get some sleep. All she could do was just stand there and stare out of the window. It was dark outside. The only light came from the stars that surrounded the moon as if guiding it through the night. Another sigh escaped her lips. How long had this been going on now?

She really didn't know the answer to that question. She was eighteen now which meant she wasn't too far away from Crystal Tokyo. Ever since Galaxia had been defeated and the world had gone to its original state she had been preparing herself for that future. The future which she would rule as the queen. After everything had gone back to normal she had somehow hoped she would be able to live a normal life.

A life just like the rest of her senshi were living now. Well, for as far you could call it 'normal'. Like other teenagers they would never be. To Usagi it seemed like the mission was still the main importance in her life. She didn't have to worry about youma anymore though. That was probably the only positive side of her life. She still had to learn how to become a good queen. She still had to prepare herself for the future.

Slowly she turned her head, looking at the bed she shared with her fiancée. Chiba Mamoru. They had been together for almost four years now. If you ofcourse didn't count the amount of years they had known each other. A small smiled appeared on her lips. It was strange. She had a loving fiancée who loved her. She was surrounded by friends who would literally give their lives for her and yet she didn't feel happy.

The thought of being loved used to be enough for Usagi. But lately she had started to wonder if it really was such a good thing. Was this really what she wanted? Did she really want to be the Neo Moon queen? Did she really want to rule over her own kingdom?

She shook her head. She really didn't know the answer to that. Everything she had known ever since she was old enough suddenly disappeared. To Usagi it felt like she had to experience the world all over. Even the kisses she and Mamoru shared had started to taste bitter. She used to feel save in his arms but lately that feeling had just disappeared. She no longer felt save around him. Their conversations had started to become uncomfortable.

''Usako?'' Suddenly a voice said, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Slowly she looked up at the black haired man who was now sitting up in his bed. ''Why are you awake? It's only three 'o clock in the morning.''

''I couldn't sleep.'' Usagi said. It wasn't a real lie but it wasn't the complete truth either.

Mamoru smiled a bit. ''It's cold. Come back to bed.'' He whispered as the blonde girl nodded and slowly started to walk towards the man. ''Did you have a nightmare or something, you look rather pale.''

Usagi quickly shook her head. ''It's nothing. I am just worried I guess.''

''About the future?''

The blonde nodded. She couldn't explain it to him. She couldn't tell him how she really felt. Whenever she tried to tell him she wasn't so sure about being a good queen he just told her not to worry. He would tell her that everything was going to be okay. But how could things be okay when she didn't believe that. How could it be okay when he didn't even seemed to be convinced about it himself?

''You'll be the perfect queen.'' He added when he noticed the strange look in his fiancée's eyes.

Usagi faked a smile. ''I'll do my best.'' This was one of the things that was bothering her as well. He kept telling her she would be the perfect queen. But what if she just wanted to be Tsukino Usagi? What if she didn't want that future to happen?

''You shouldn't worry about anything,'' He went on. ''You've seen the beautiful daughter we'll have together. Chibi-Usa has told us enough things about Crystal Tokyo. And compared to the life we're living now it sounds even better.''

''You're right.'' Usagi nodded. ''I am just being foolish.'' He would never understand. Never. Sometimes Usagi wasn't even sure if he loved her the way she loved him. Hell, she didn't even know if her own feelings were true. Before she had found out about Mamoru's true identity she had hated him. Then suddenly when they revealed their secrets to one another they were lovers. No words were to be spoken, no nothing.

Could it be that her feelings for him and his feelings for her were just caused by the past? What if it were Endymion and Serenity that were calling out to each other, not Usagi and Mamoru?

_'That's foolish. I am Serenity.'_ Usagi told herself while sitting down on the edge of the bed. _'We're not two different people. We're one and the same...' _Luckily she wasn't facing Mamoru or else he would've been able to spot the tears that were now falling down her cheeks. She was so confused. Nothing made sense anymore. She surely had to talk to someone about this. But who?

Setsuna wouldn't understand either. She was just like Mamoru and Rei. All they could see was the future. They somehow seemed to have forgotten all about the fact they were still living in the past of that time. Haruka and Michiru were too devoted to their mission as well. There was no way they'd ever stay neutral with their judgement. Hotaru was too young to understand and Ami... Ami was too busy with her own problems right now. The blue haired girl had started dating Makoto a few weeks ago but already they were fighting about various stuff.

That left Minako as the only option. Usagi sighed again, falling backwards on the bed, right into Mamoru's arms. For a moment she tried to get back that save feeling she used to feel while being in his arms. This was ofcourse in vain. _That _feeling simply wasn't there anymore. ''Goodnight...'' She whispered, knowing that Mamoru had already fallen asleep. _'He doesn't even care...'_

-----

Michiru leaned against the railing of the balcony, staring down at the streets beneath her. ''Do you think Setsuna was right?'' She suddenly asked when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

''About?'' Haruka questioned, placing a kiss on her lover's cheek.

''The future... she says everything is going to be fine but somehow I have this strange feeling that something will go wr...'' She couldn't even finish her sentence. Before she could Haruka had already twirled her around and pressed their lips together. This was the third time Haruka had done this. It was as if the tomboy tried to avoid this subject. No, it was proven to be a fact now. Haruka had so much faith in their princess and Setsuna's prediction that she let it overcloud the reality.

There were so many things that could go wrong.

After a few more seconds Haruka pulled back again, smiling a bit. ''Everything is going to be fine Michi. Have some faith in our prince and princess. Setsuna said so herself. The future hasn't changed one bit since Chibi-Usa disappeared. Besides, that was quite some time ago. You should stop worrying about it.''

''I know.'' Michiru sighed, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. ''I just have this weird feeling in my stomach. You know, the same sort of feeling I had whenever a youma would appear. And yet... it's different. I can't quite explain it.'' How could she ever explain what she felt? She and Haruka used to know exactly what the other meant but lately this hadn't been the case.

_'What is going on?' _Michiru wondered as she closed her eyes.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

Did I ever mention that I HATE Mamoru? All he's good for is getting kipnapped... Oh and he CAN throw with 'dangerous' roses. What a Hero! **

Okay, I'll stop rambling now... Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter one : Escape

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Sorry about the errors in here but since I've got construction workers in my room constantly I don't have much time to beta read this stuff... I will work on it later. (Like I always do)

* * *

**Forbidden Step**

**Chapter One**

**- **Escape -

* * *

The next morning Usagi woke up with one hell of a headache. It almost felt like she had drunken too much last night. She hadn't ofcourse. This wasn't the first time she woke up feeling like this. This had been going on for weeks now. These headaches had appeared around the same time she started to doubt wheter she wanted to become the future queen or not. 

She had tried to tell Mamoru about them but he just shrugged it off. It really seemed like the only thing he cared about was their future and not about how she was feeling. He believed that everything would be fine in some magical way. Maybe it was time for him to wake up. He couldn't keep comforting her with all those lies. Especially when he didn't even seem to care anymore.

It used to be different. He used to care for her. Maybe he still did but he surely wasn't showing it. She sighed while slowly sitting up. Next to her Mamoru was still sleeping peacefully. Today she had agreed to meet the other inner senshi at the temple to hear her out about the future. But to be honest she hadn't been preparing herself for that meeting at all. She had been too caught up in her own world to worry about it.

_'I wish I just could escape all of this.'_ She knew she couldn't. No matter where she would run to, no matter where she would try to hide, the future as well as the past always seemed to catch up with her.

With that thought on her mind she started to walk towards the window and stared down at the garden beneath her. It was clear the winter was almost coming. The trees had lost all their leafs, the green grass and flowers were now simply gone. It was as if the scene was reflecting on her life right now. She just hoped that just like the winter eventually became spring she would change as well. She wanted everything to go back to what it used to be so badly. It had been so easy back then.

She had always complained about wanting a normal life. But right now her life as Sailor Moon sounded delightful. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to worry about the future this much. It hadn't been her choice, she never asked for this. All she wanted was to lead a normal life like most of her friends were able to. She hadn't even talked to Naru in months now.

_'It's driving me insane.' _The blonde sighed, looking at the sleeping man behind her. _'What ever happened to us Mamoru?'_ This was the first time in a long while that she had refered the man as just Mamoru instead of the usual _Mamo-chan_. She simply couldn't figure out how everything managed to change this fast. Then again, maybe things hadn't changed at all and maybe it was Usagi who had changed.

She blushed when she saw the man turn around in his sleep. Why did she feel like she was doing something she shouldn't be doing. All she did was stand here and reflect on what she was feeling. Maybe she really should talk to Minako about this. Maybe the goddess of love knew what was going on.

Usagi quickly shook her head. She shouldn't worry Minako with this. The other blonde surely wasn't waiting to hear things like these. It wasn't fair to bother her nor the other senshi. They all fought so hard for this life they were leading now. _'That's why I am still here... because of them.'_ Usagi told herself as she started to walk towards the bedroom door. She had to get some fresh air.

Slowly she made her way to the bathroom which was across the hall. Unlike usually she even bothered to lock the door behind her. First she was going to get a shower and then she would go to the park. No one would be there this early so it would be the best place for her to run to. A place for her to think clearly about what was happening lately.

The blonde looked in the mirror, somehow not happy with her own reflection. It was as if even her mirror reflection was disappointed with her. '_What am I doing to myself. I can't be selfish though... everyone's counting on me.'_

She shook her head, looking down at the sink. She couldn't face herself anymore. Whenever she looked into the mirror she had this strange feeling in her stomach which made it impossible for her not to be disappointed in herself. All she needed was someone who could hold her and tell her that everything was going to be fine. Not 'fine' in the way Mamoru told her it would be though. She needed things to be fine, she needed someone to understand that this wasn't good for her health anymore. She wanted someone to hold her and not to blame her for the possible misfortunes of the future.

Then she walked over to the shower and turned on the water until it was about the right temperature. With that she started to strip out of her clothes until she was naked. Without any further hesitation she stepped under the cold shower. At first it took her some trouble to adjust to the cold but eventually her body just got used to it. She usually took warm showers but today she simply didn't feel like it.

At the other hand she didn't like this cold either. _'Nothing can satisfy me anymore. It's scary.'_ She thought while closing her eyes. _'I don't want Crystal Tokyo to happen. I want to be normal like any other human in this world. But I don't want the others to suffer the consequences either. I can't just kill Chibi-Usa by being this selfish.'_

It didn't matter what she did or what she thought. Whenever she thought she had the answer and the solution to her problems she just turned everything around again. Just when she had found an answer to her questions she changed those questions. It was as if she was making things harder for herself but then again she tried so hard to fix things.

''Cold...'' She muttered when she noticed she was trembling. She waited a few more seconds before she turned off the water and leaned against the wall, keeping her eyes closed. Then suddenly she started to slide downwards against the wall until she was sitting on the ground. She could no longer keep her tears from falling. ''I am so confused.'' She whispered while taking her head in her hands. ''What should I do? Why can't someone tell me?''

-----

Mamoru slowly opened his eyes when he noticed Usagi was no longer lying beside him. ''Usako?'' He asked out loud but ofcourse he got no reply. Not like he had expected to. This wasn't the first time Usagi had just disappeared. He yawned a few times before standing up. It was already getting late and he had to get ready for work. With that she slowly started to walk towards the bathroom.

He didn't really have time to take a proper shower but after sweating as much as he had done last night he thought it would be a good idea to do so anyway. Usually Usagi woke him up way before the alarm went off. He still had to get used to the whole idea of her not lying next to him everytime he woke up. _'She surely changed. I am glad she's finally taking this Queen thing seriously.'_

When he tried to open the door of the bathroom he suddenly noticed that it was still locked. _'She's still home?'_ He wondered. He listened carefully for a couple of minutes to see if he could hear anything. The shower wasn't running at all. Maybe she just finished. ''Usako, could you please open the door. I am already late for work.'' He paused for a moment, waiting for a reply. Much to his dismay it never came.

''Usako?'' He tried again. No reply. This was when he started to get worried. Usagi had been acting weird lately. Maybe she was sick and fainted or something like that. ''Usako open the door or I'll...'' He suddenly stopped when he heard a soft noise from behind the closed door. It almost sounded like someone was crying. ''Love, are you in there...is everything okay?'' He asked, worrying even more than before.

Again he got no reply. This was when he decided to use some violence as he started to kick and slam against the locked door. In vain ofcourse. It was then he decided to use another method and with that he run back into the bedroom. He disappeared for a few seconds before he came back, holding a coin in his hand while smiling victoriously.

Then he started to use the coin to losen up the screws that held the door together with the wall. After a few minutes of messing around he finally succeeded as the door fell down to the ground, nearly hitting his feet. He was shocked to see Usagi sitting there in the corner of the bathroom though. She was still naked and the look on her face would be able to make anyone cry as well. She looked so haunted.

''Usako, oh my god... what happened?!'' He yelled, rushing over to her side while pulling her into a tight hug. Much to her own surprise Usagi hardly felt anything while being in his arms. All she wanted to do was run away now. Why couldn't he just leave her alone.

''I don't want...'' She cried. ''I don't want Crystal Tokyo.''

He pulled away a bit, looking at her with a shocked expression on his face.''What are you talking about?''

''I just want to be Usagi Tsukino... I don't want to be Serenity anymore.'' The blonde continued. Tears were now openly streaming down her face.

''Don't be silly.'' Mamoru told her, cupping her voice. ''You're just nervous about all of it. It's understandable. You have got so many doubts. Everyone does sweety.'' He whispered, placing a few small kisses on his fiancée's lips.

She quickly pulled away when he tried to deepen the kiss. ''NO!'' She yelled. ''I am not confused. I've thought about this over and over again. I want to be Usagi Tsukino!'' With that she jumped up and run back into their bedroom.

The black haired man took a deep breath. He didn't like the sound of this. With that he also made his way back to the bedroom. When he reached it Usagi had already gotten dressed. She was wearing a blue summer dress which seemed out of place seeing it was almost winter time. ''Usako... please calm down. If you want to be Usagi, fine.'' He said.

Usagi calmed down a bit, staring at him with a questioning look in her eyes. ''You mean that.''

Mamoru nodded. ''Ofcourse. I mean who cares about the future?'' He asked sarcastically, anger cleary showing in his voice. ''Who cares about Chibi-Usa anyway? No one gives a fuck about it!''

Fresh tears were now falling down the blonde's face. ''It's not fair Mamoru! You can't blame it all on me!''

''Yes I can and I'll damnwell do it too!'' He shot back, walking up to her while pushing her against the wall. There was no way for her to escape anymore. ''You will marry me, you will give me a beautiful daughter and together we _will _rule over Crystal Tokyo.''

''B-but...'' Usagi paused for a moment. She couldn't believe he cared so less about her feelings. ''But what if that isn't...what if that isn't what I want?''

''Then you're a murderer!'' With that he hit her across the cheeks, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

_'I can't believe he did that.' _She went wide eyed, looking up at the black haired man with a shocked expression on her face. He didn't even bother to apologize. When had he become like this? ''M-mamoru...'' She stammered.

''You're just selfish Usagi! Selfish! You don't care about anyone but yourself!''

''NO!'' Usagi yelled, finally raising her voice. ''You're the one who's selfish. You all are selfish! You're the ones pushing me to do this. I won't! I will not lift a finger anymore!'' She closed her eyes for a moment as Mamoru hit her once again. ''And I surely won't take that anymore either!'' With that said she looked down at her finger and pulled the ring off it.

''Usako...don't...'' Mamoru hissed, his voice somehow sounded desperate.

The blonde ignored his pleads though and just threw the ring on the ground, pulling herself loss. Then without any further warning or without taking anything with her she walked out of the room, leaving the man she used to call her prince behind.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

No this isn't the end of Mamoru yet. He still hasn't given up on marrying her and indeed ruling over Crystal Tokyo by Usagi's side. The next chapter will be longer, promise! **Baka Gaijin30 : **I am not going to Kill Mamoru like you did in 'Mamoru must die' but I can surely make him suffer, ne?

**UMfan : **This update didn't last weeks eh? Told you so XD.

**Moonpower02** : Thanks a lot!

**Arkan :** Yep, he's a lousy hero indeed. If there was be a top ten he'd be number one!

**Leena9 : **Thanks a lot and have a nice vacation! (looks at the calander) Where's my vacation?!

**Aldoraspritelette : **I hope you like it so far. I am not usre wheter I am going to use my orginal idea though. Maybe it'll go a bit different XD. Thanks for another great review from you!

**a reviewer : **Now that's something I can promise you. He'll suffer A LOT!

**darktaurus : **Ah when they start to realize their feelings for each other things will be better than fine (smirks)

**Royal Destiny : **Updated, thanks!

**PrincessSerenity101 : **The sucker has an attack in the manga? whats it called 'flower canon'? XP thanks for reviewing!

**Urooj : **Like I said, unlike Mamoru I do like Haruka. She'll be fine. Promise!

I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry again if it seems to be a bit dark! (Will change!)


	3. Chapter two : Murderer

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Sorry it took me this long to update. I've been really busy. In three weeks I've got my final exams so, please bare with me. Anyway, a special thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. I'm glad you like this story so far and HATE Mamoru just as much as I do. He might not sound too bad after this chapter but I can assure you that he'll suffer and I'll make him the meanest, cruelest looking man alive. Lol. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Forbidden Step**

**Chapter two**

_- Murderer -

* * *

_

_''Then you're a murderer!'' _

A sigh escaped her lips. She could still feel the burning place on her cheek. The place where he had hit her. And for what? Because she told him the truth? Because she couldn't continue to lie? That was why he was mad at her. But calling her a murderer. Had he been right? Was she acting selfish?

Usagi opened her eyes again. She hadn't even realized it but she was no longer near the apartment she used to share with Mamoru. She couldn't even tell where she was now. All she had been doing was running, running until her legs could no longer carry her. With that she fell down on her knees in the dry grass. Maybe she should go back and apologize. Tell him all those lies again. Tell him she didn't mean it.

_''Then you're a murderer!'' _

His words kept replaying themselves in her head. It almost seemed impossible that the usually sweet and caring man she knew just snapped like that. Did he really love her or was he with her for the same reason she seemed to be with him. Because of a destiny, a fate that was mapped out for them? ''A murderer...'' Usagi whispered. If she hadn't heard if for herself she would've never believed it.

Even after all of this she still couldn't help it. She didn't want Crystal Tokyo to ever happen. At least, not with her in charge of everything. Maybe Rei was indeed the best contestant. They were always fighting over Usagi's leadership and until now Usagi had always claimed it hers. She no longer cared. If Rei was sure she could carry that burden she could take her place.

''A murderer...'' Once again the words escaped Usagi's lips. She liked Chibi-Usa, really liked the kid. She could even say without a slight hint of doubt that she loved Chibi-Usa. Couldn't Mamoru understand her situation. The only reason why Usagi hadn't said anything about her feelings before was because of Chibi-Usa. Not only because of her ofcourse. She had tried to be the strong one. For all of them. Including Mamoru.

How could it be possible that she was the selfish one here? Just a few moments ago she could've sworn that Mamoru was wrong, that he was the bad guy. After all he had started yelling at her and even hit her. But could it be that he was right after all. She was a murderer. No one knew what would come of the future next. It was best to just go back.

She swallowed away the lump that had formed in her throat. Maybe lying was the best thing to do after all. She didn't want them to hate her. If Mamoru, the man she thought loved her more than anything, could get angry at her over this there was no saying of how the senshi would react. Setsuna would probably lose it.

Slowly Usagi tried to get up again. This was harder than she thought it would be in the first place. It was as if all her energy was drained. She sighed again, giving up after a couple of times of trying to get up. ''Why?'' She managed to ask. Why was she this weak? Why couldn't she just be what they wanted her to be. Why couldn't she just get up and pretend nothing ever happened?

A few tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry because somehow it made her feel weak and useless. She had to be the strong one. She had to be, for them. ''Usagi?'' Suddenly a voice asked.

Usagi went wide eyed. She knew that voice. It belonged to Michiru. This wasn't happening. Michiru couldn't see her like this. She couldn't see how weak she really was. ''Usagi...'' Michiru repeated. She sounded worried. The blonde just sat there on her knees not bothering to look up or move. She could feel how Michiru kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on Usagi's own.

Finally after a few moments of just sitting there like that Usagi looked up. Her eyes didn't show any emotions besides confusion and pain. ''M-michiru..'' She whispered, already trying to think of a lame excuse for why she was crying.

''Usagi,'' Michiru paused for a moment as she unconsciously started to wipe away the blonde's tears. New ones just kept replacing them. ''Don't cry...'' Michiru begged. Much to Usagi's surprise it looked like the aqua haired girl was about to break down into tears herself as well.

Never before had Usagi ever seen the other like this. She usually wished she was more like the outer senshi. They always seemed so strong, so certain of what they were doing and how they were acting. They never showed a sign of weakness. Never. But now, now Michiru was sitting next to her with a pained expression on her face. Had she caused that? Was it her fault that Michiru was sad? It wouldn't be such a surprise. Maybe Mamoru called the outers and told them what happened. Maybe they had sent Michiru to talk to her. Convince her to go back.

Michiru blinked away her own tears. She had seen her princess crying before, confused and hurt but never like this. It was as if someone just told Usagi that the world was ending. It was as if Usagi had given up all hope on something. It pained her to see her like this. ''What's wrong?'' Michiru managed to ask while cupping Usagi's face. They were now looking directly at each other.

''Your eyes...'' Usagi whispered unconsciously. She didn't even know why she had said it but there was something about the aqua haired girl's eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

''Are blue, just like yours.'' Michiru replied, giggling a bit. Even Usagi couldn't help it but smile. ''You're avoiding the question.''

''I got into a fight with Mamoru.'' Usagi replied. It wasn't exactly lying. There was ofcourse much more to it. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Usagi realized something. If Michiru didn't know about what happened then why was she here in the first place? ''What are you doing here?''

Michiru dropped her hands to her side as Usagi started to wipe away her own tears. ''I just went out for a walk.'' Came the reply. ''I needed some time to think about, stuff.''

It didn't sound convincing at all. Usagi just nodded. It was obvious that Michiru didn't want to talk about it.

A few seconds later Usagi could feel drops of water on her cheeks. At first she thought she had started to cry again but when she gazed up at the sky she noticed it had started to rain. _'A perfect way to start a perfect day.'_ Usagi thought sarcastically. She just remembered that it was still morning. The last time she looked at the clock it had only been 5am.

Michiru just stared at the smaller girl with an examing expression on her face. Usagi hadn't just gotten into a fight with Mamoru. It couldn't be it, Michiru just knew it. Maybe if she told Usagi the reason for why she really was here the other would open up a bit more too. She knew that the outers and inners never had gotten along very well. At least, neither of them trusted the other much.

''I run away.'' The aqua haired girl finally said causing Usagi to look up at her with a questioning look on her face. ''I've been feeling strange lately. I've got this strange feeling that something is wrong. That something changed. I tried to tell Haruka but she told me I was being paranoid. She kept telling me that nothing was wrong. I can't quite explain it. Somehow I have that feeling again. That one I used to have when we were still fighting as senshi against Galaxia and those guys.''

Usagi swallowed hard. That was all her fault. Should she tell Michiru about what happened.

''But that's not all,'' Michiru seemed to hesitate for a moment. She was sure whether to tell the other this or not. After all, she hadn't even told Haruka about all of this. ''I have the feeling that soon I'll lose Haruka. Somehow that doesn't scare me at all though. It's as if I'm unconsciously waiting for that to happen. I have the feeling that we'll both be happy but not with each other.''

''When, did you start having those feelings?'' Usagi managed to ask. Scarily enough this sounded a lot like what she had been going through ever since she decided she didn't want to rule Crystal Tokyo.

Michiru didn't quite understand what that had to do with anything but thought about it anyway. ''I don't really know. I guess I started to have these feelings ever since we defeated Galaxia and the world was restored to...''

She was cut off by the other. ''Normal.'' Usagi finished. It might sound impossible but that was about the same time she started to have these feelings. The thing that disturbed her the most was that Michiru felt it too.

The other nodded, looking down at her hands in shame.

Usagi smiled a bit, squeezing Michiru's hand. ''I know I shouldn't be saying this but I'm glad.'' Michiru just looked up in confusion. ''Not because you feel like that but because I know how you feel. I was scared that I was the only one.''

''The only one?'' Michiru repeated. She didn't really understand what the other was trying to say.

''I'm sorry.'' Usagi whispered, letting go of Michiru's hand. This time she managed to get up easily. ''I shouldn't have said that.'' Slowly she started to walk away. Until she heard Michiru's voice behind her.

''So it's you,'' The other stated. ''It's you who has been sending me messages.''

Usagi blinked a couple of times before turning around again. ''Messages?''

Michiru nodded. ''When I feel sad or hurt I always, willingly or unwillingly, send out messages to Haruka. I portray my feelings on her causing her to feel how I feel. I guess you and I somewhat bonded together after you...'' Michiru closed her mouth again. She still wasn't sure if this was what Usagi wanted to say in the first place. If this was what was bothering Usagi.

''After I found out that I don't want to be a queen. After I found out that I don't want to rule Crystal Tokyo? After I found out that I don't want to be with Mamoru?!'' Usagi yelled, fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

The aqua haired girl gazed down at the ground. ''I didn't mean to upset you.''

Much to Usagi's surprise Michiru's voice didn't betray any hint of signs of anger. It seemed that Michiru somehow felt sorry for her. Almost it seemed like Usagi had finally found someone who truly understood.

She just stood there, looking at the other girl.

''I won't judge you either.'' Michiru whispered, knowing that was something Usagi feared. ''I am glad you made me a part of your life. A part of your feelings. Usually you contact someone you trust. Someone you know will never hurt you. I'm glad, Usagi. I'm glad that it wasn't Mamoru but me. I'm glad that it wasn't Rei or any of the other senshi...''

''Glad?'' Usagi repeated.

''I must sound weird now.'' Michiru smiled bitterly before getting up. It had started to rain ever harder than before now. Both were drenched but didn't care. They didn't even seem to notice. All they could do was just stand there and look at each other.

-------

Mamoru sighed, leaning against the bedroom wall as he held the phone in his hands. Maybe he hadn't acted like he should have after Usagi told him what was bothering her. He should've taken better care of her. He should have approached her in a calm way, not like this. No, surely not like this.

After giving it a second thought her threw the phone on the bed again. He had wanted to call Rei and the other senshi to inform them about Usagi but he had decided not to do that. He would look for Usagi and get her back. It was his fault after all.

His eyes now fell on the window. It was raining outside which made him feel even worse. Crystal Tokyo had to happen no matter what. But there were things more important than that. He loved Usagi although he hadn't really showed that earlier this morning. She meant the world to him. There was no doubt that they could fix this. Together.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

''Chiba...'' Suddenly the door opened, revealing Haruka. He was surprised to see her here. For a moment he feared that she had come to beat him up over what happened earlier this morning but by the looks on her face it was obvious that she had no idea about what had happened at all. ''Where's Usagi?''

''Out.'' He replied.

Haruka knew he was lying, the look on his face betrayed him. ''Where is Usagi?'' She repeated.

The man swallowed. Haruka was obviously on to him. ''Out.'' He tried again.

The blonde tomboy clenched her fists. After Michiru had kept on going about her doubts and feelings she had decided to get some proof herself. She wanted to talk to Usagi, ask if everything was alright. Seeing Mamoru like this made her have second thoughts about all of it. Maybe something indeed happened. Slowly she started to walk up to him. ''Where.is.Usagi?'' She hissed, making it clear she wasn't in the mood for games.

''She went to Rei.'' Mamoru lied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. ''She had a nightmare. I told her it was nothing but she wanted to be sure. She went to Rei to explain her dream.''

Haruka took a deep breath, calming down a bit. That didn't really sound like Usagi. It was still early in the morning. She knew for a fact that her princess loved to sleep until late in the afternoon on free days like these. Then again, why would Mamoru lie.

Mamoru just stared at her. He was rather confused. Usually Haruka didn't go anywhere without Michiru by her side. Not to mention that Haruka had never ever bothered to come to his house in order to find Usagi. Something must be wrong. ''May I know why?'' He finally asked.

''No.'' Haruka simply stated before turning around again. ''Tell Usagi I need to talk to her when she's back. It's urgent so don't forget.''

The black haired man just nodded as he watched Haruka walk out of the room. Something was wrong and right now he had the feeling that the only one who knew the answer to his questions was his fiancée. He had to find Usagi.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Story might seem a bit dark right now but that'll change eventually. 


End file.
